


A Day Will Have A Hundred Pockets

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arcades, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys Kissing, Cultural References, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Dates, Frottage, Hurt Peter, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Original Character Death(s), Shooting Guns, Shopping, Studying, Sweet, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: Derek was back in Beacon Hills, trying to forget his life - problems Laura had with becoming the alpha, their uncle coming back, new werewolf, murders. He met Stiles by chance, their romance a good distraction from everything. Until Stiles turns out to be something much greater.





	1. The Pockets Full

**Author's Note:**

> My first work over 10k. Wow. English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes. Someone in the comments suggested getting a beta, and since I have no idea how to go about it, here it is: if anyone's willing... or finds my writing bearable, and feels like correcting, it'd be an honour for me. Really.
> 
> My inspirations (there is a lot):  
> 1\. Dude, Werewolves by mysecretashes - funny story. My story was supposed to be short, sweet romance with a bit of angst, but then I have found:  
> 2\. The More Things Change by KouriArashi - and Petopher happened. So I thought, I may as well do something like a variety on topic:  
> 3\. Teen Wolf (TV series) - obviously, but this time I just changed the canon to fit my ideas. And then:  
> 4\. My life happened. My manager at work wanted me to be a supervisor for our team, but I was hesitant, hence Laura struggling with being an alpha. Seriously. And then I remembered:  
> 5\. Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria - it's a japanese light novel, I got the importance of everyday life from it. By then I have finished reading:  
> 6\. Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut - and it was amazing. Mind-blowing. You can find some references. By the time I have actually started writing it, I have finished:  
> 7\. Strays by DiscontentedWinter - just great. I got unaffordable Stiles from it. And one more thing:  
> 8\. Nietzsche. It's his words that I used for the title, because I love the metaphor. There are other cultural references, because I love them as well :)

1\. Derek

Derek wasn't gone for that long from Beacon Hills, but even so, everything seems to have changed in one way or another. The library is actually smaller than he remembered, the streets look different, the shop, where he used to buy newspapers and magazines doesn't stand there anymore.

He is looking for a book about Beacon Hills' history, knowing full well him writing a thesis, doing a research is pretty much an excuse to stay in this normal life that they have managed to create in New York. But they are back in Beacon Hills, looking for Peter, who somehow became a werewolf again, even after losing his powers following his attack on Laura, the alpha. They have both almost died in that fight. Nevertheless, just when they felt the bond with their uncle again, Laura looked at Derek and said that they need to go back to Beacon Hills and meet him. He was their only family left, they just had to.

Derek didn't agree. He didn't want to go back to this town, back to all supernatural shit, monsters, fighting, magic. He just wanted to finish his studies, find a job and live somewhere far away from all of this. However, Laura was his alpha, and he supposed she was right in a sense, to not give up on their family and pretty much their heritage. As much as he hated it.

He sighed, focusing on the title of the bookshelf. He knew a bit about the system for the books in Beacon Hills library, but they must have changed some things in two years. Obviously. He finally found the book he was looking for and reached for it.

'No way, no no no, I need this book, man', said the guy next to him. High school or college student, probably. 'I have to write this essay on Beacon Hills' history and my teacher really wants to fail me, so it needs to be better than awesome'.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him. Is this normal here to talk to strangers in a library? It is a small city, but still, if it were to happen in New York, he would just leave the paper with the title of the book to let the other person know that it will be back here later.

He sort of wonders if he should give the book to the guy just to avoid any conflict, but he was the first one to find it and he needs it for his research.

'Well, that is my reason to get this book', says the guy. 'What is yours? We can sort it out, really'. The boy is nice looking, Derek thinks to himself. Quite talkative, though.

'I'm writing a dissertation', he answers reluctantly.

'Oh, really? What's it about?'.

'The changing of Beacon Hills' myths throughout its history'.

'Dude, that's sounds amazing. I'm writing just about Beacon Hills' history, but if you'd want to see my work, go ahead, I sure would want to see yours'.

Derek just stares at him. He is really unprepared for that level of friendliness.

'My name is Stiles, by the way, I'm in my senior year of high school', he said, outreaching a hand to him and clearly expecting something from Derek.

And against all of his knowledge – they need to stay away from people with Laura, not attract unnecessary attention, leave Beacon Hills as soon as possible – he takes the hand. It's hard to explain, strange, but he feels drawn to Stiles.

'Derek', he responds, not quite believing yet he is going along with all of this.

'Great, Derek, so, uh, do you really need this book now?'.

'Take this one', he said, giving Stiles the next one.

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

'Oh, seriously? Don't be an asshole. This book is shit'.

Well, he was right.

Derek looked through the bookshelf and recognised another good tome he already used for his work.

'This one?', he pointed.

'It better be helpful, Derek', he said, looking at the older man.

It's hard to believe, but all this started right here for him.

 

2\. Derek

When Derek finished the book, he gave it to Stiles.

'Thanks, dude, this book was real useful. I'm actually almost finished with my essay, it's due this week. Do you want to see it? I can mail it to you, and I will get to see your dissertation. I'm curious how does a real thesis look like. How 'bout it?'.

Derek agreed. He probably shouldn't have.

It's not a big deal, he decides later. If it will help the boy with his unease about going to college, than why not? And he was sort of funny and cute. Not that it matters, and Laura doesn't need to know about any of this.

He comes back home to her unhappily, knowing they will need to go look for Peter this evening, and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow... as if Peter would let them see himself. But they had to.

'Hey, Derek. How is your dissertation going?'.

'It's okay', he shrugs.

'Did you see Peter?'.

'No'.

'We need to look for him. I'm sure he is here'.

He nods, observing her. She didn't deserve that, really. It was all too much for her to handle. Still, Derek would be much worse of an alpha than her.

Peter didn't think about that when he tried to kill her. He was half mad after their family's death. He couldn't understand how they just wanted to forget about everything here and go somewhere else, anywhere, further from here. He needed to get revenge. Laura opposed.

They would fight and Peter usually would be able to control himself enough to go out if the emotions became too hard to handle, transforming while going into the preserve to their family's graves. Except it just kept getting worse, until one day he just snapped when Laura subconciously flashed his eyes at him. It felt like offending Talia, and he attacked.

He lost his werewolf powers when Laura almost died. She probably still feels guilty about her changing eyes, not being good enough, not strong enough. Derek hates the fact that she thinks that way, and he probably won't ever forgive Peter. Well, if Peter ever happens to actually want their forgiveness.

They asked Deaton how was it possible for Peter to lose his powers, but the only thing he could say was that magic is always quite uncertain, you cannot control it fully, and in Beacon Hills it's even worse, it's just an intractable town.

It was enough for Derek to deem Beacon Hills a place to avoid.

 

3\. Derek

For the next three days they take care of their old house and look for Peter, Derek does his research, nearing the end already. He wonders if he should start writing another work just to do something else, to at least temporarily forget about his situation.

He gets the mail from Stiles. He didn't really expect that the boy would send his work, but here it is, surprisingly good. And... how did he manage to get that book? Derek kept checking where it could be found, but the only place he saw was the library somewhere in France.

Yeah, in fucking France.

Before he thinks better of it, he sends a message to Stiles asking about the book, complementing his writing and posting his own dissertation, though it's not finished yet. Just after the message is sent, he starts doubting himself, realising the chances of the answer are really low. Stiles didn't receive anything from Derek, so why would he help him?

He is positively shocked when he gets the reply. Even with question about the book – they don't know each other, and asking for a favor at this point is just troublesome. What is even more surprising in the message is that Stiles' friend's family own that volume and he could borrow it for a while. He writes that he can ask to lend it for Derek as well, not for long, though – the book is quite important for them.

Stiles is impressed by Derek's research on myths and asks about some of them. Derek answers that the book would help him a lot and recommends to Stiles one of the publications he has read with many myths, legends and other stories. Stiles answers...

…and so Derek finds himself having a what, _pen friend_? Really?

He wonders how the hell that happened, going to the cafe where Laura wanted to meet him. She gave him a curious glance when he kept checking his inbox, but didn't ask about it, probably didn't want to hear how much he wanted to go back to New York. Not that he told her about it – she just knows him that well. They grew really close after the fire, especially after Peter severed the bond and disappeared. Where did he go to after leaving Beacon Hills? No, does it even matter? He could go anywhere. Why on earth would he come _back_ to Beacon Hills after regaining his powers?

Derek finds the cafe and sits inside, ordering plain coffee. Laura comes in after a while and gets pumpkin spiced coffee and a cake, which elaborate name matches its complex build. Small cafes in small towns always have this weird stuff.

Laura seems happy, though. Says it reminds her of her high school days, probably happier than his, then. She smiles at the waitress, Erica and after a while they talk for a bit. Derek sits nearby, not engaging in their chat, somewhat bored, when he sees Stiles comes in.

He looks even better than he remembered him. Stiles smiles noticing Derek and comes closer.

'Hey, Derek'.

'Hey'.

'It's great to meet you again. Look', he starts rummaging in his bag, 'I got you that book you asked about'.

Derek takes the volume and looks through it briefly, amazed.

'Thanks', he looks up at Stiles, who just grins.

'I will need to get it back in three days max, though'.

'Sure, I can give it back even tomorrow'.

'Really? That'd be great. This book's really precious for my friend's family'. He turns to Laura. 'Is that your girlfriend?'.

Derek first looks at him before answering, 'No, it's my sister, Laura'.

'Oh, cool. Nice to meet you, I'm Stiles', he says, waving to Laura.

He's not interested in Derek romantically, then. Still, it doesn't really change anything.

Laura, Stiles and Erica talk for a while, before Erica goes back to make a coffee for Stiles and give him a Cinnamon-y Hummingbird Cake with Fruity... uh, nevermind. Stiles recites the whole name from memory, though. Real citizen of Beacon Hills.

Laura finds a friend by heart in Stiles because of their shared love for cakes and coffees here.

She asks how he and Derek know each other and Stiles explains their meeting in a library.

'Actually, I never asked you where do you study', remembers Stiles.

'NYU'.

'Woah, that's amazing! I'd love to study in Berkeley, but wonder about some other places as well'. He frowns. 'You're here just for research?'.

'No, we have another business as well. We are not sure how long we will stay here for now', answers Laura.

'It may take a while', says Derek, looking at Stiles.

'Cool'.

They talk for a while about other stuff and Derek finds himself so immersed in the conversation he pretty much forgets about his sister.

'You play lacrosse?'.

'Well, that's an overstatement, more like belong to the club which plays lacrosse. I'm mostly on a bench'.

'I think you would make a great player', says Derek, eyeing Stiles' body.

Stiles laughs at that, not really understanding the words and somewhat embarassed.

'I'm pretty good at other subjects, though'.

'I don't doubt it', says Derek, still looking at Stiles.

He laughs a bit again, unsure what to do with attention, and blushes. God, he is cute.

Stiles decides to change a topic and include Laura to the conversation.

'You took a plane here, didn't you?'.

'No, we came by Derek's car'.

'You have a car?', asks Stiles, turning to Derek.

'Camaro'.

'No way, you're kidding me. _Camaro?_ ', he repeats, focused on Derek.

'Give me your mobile number, I'll send you a photo', he says taking out his phone.

Laura almost snorts, but then just looks disbelievingly as Derek sends the actual picture. He may need to answer some questions later.

He raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

'Well, how do I know it's real?', opposes Stiles. Derek really doesn't want to admit how much he likes the boy's defience.

'I can always show it to you tomorrow, when you come for the book'.

'Deal', Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek.

Laura just stares at them both by then.

 

4\. Stiles

'Scott, I need you', Stiles almost whines to the phone.

'What happened?'.

'Well, you know that guy I met in the library? He's – uh – I'm not sure how to describe it, but -'.

'Stiles, what's the problem?'.

'I just thought he was a nice guy, and his dissertation was real good, but then I met him in the cafe and he was, like, kind of... talking more with me?'.

'What does that mean?'.

Stiles groans.

'I didn't really think about us being friends or something, just talked with him, but he was looking at me like he really liked me'.

Scott takes a minute.

'Aah', he answers finally, 'you mean he was flirting with you?'.

'I – I'm not sure? But I think so. Like, no other explanation for his behaviour. But does it even make any sense? He is, like, really handsome. I haven't even thought about it earlier, but he is. Seriously. Handsome'.

'Well, good for you'.

'And he is funny, we text each other and -'.

'You're going pretty fast, huh?', Scott snickers.

'No, it was just -'.

'Yeah, sure', drawls Scott, not listening. Stiles scuffs.

'Anyway, when are you coming back?'.

'Three more days here'.

'That's too long, man. I'm meeting with Derek in two days!'.

'You mean, you have a date?'.

'I object, no such word was used'.

'Maybe ask him, then'. Stiles almost see this shitty grin on his friend. 'But seriously, good luck. Call me after and take care'.

'Thanks, Scotty'.

Stiles turns off his mobile just to stare at it for a while. _A date?_ The phone's screen brightens when he gets a text. He smiles, seeing it's from Derek.

 

5\. Peter

Peter stands over the dead body and sighs, retracting his bloody claws. The second one is done, then. It's not the end, the man told him about the blonde girl with a necklace, probably in her twenties. She was the one behind the fire. Worth it for the information, he thinks leaving the corpse behind. But really, it would be so much easier with the alpha powers. Still, hard to blame Laura and Derek, they are such children. Probably looking for him now that he became a werewolf again. How did this shit happen? And just after he got a chance for something normal, with Christopher-

But he wouldn't be able to stay with him, his powers back. He couldn't stand the thought of trying to find a new life again, so he did the only thing that made more sense than dying – coming back to Beacon Hills for the revenge, finally. It could occupy his mind for some time at least.

Nonetheless, life in Paris was good, as much as he hated it at first. He was a freelance journalist, but the novelty of it all bleaked after around three months. He was working on the article about the gun laws when he met Christopher. Trading guns was his job and they were supposed to meet for one interview. They ended up meeting almost every week. Peter would flirt with him sometimes, trying to decipher Christopher's reaction. The man was such a puzzle for him, kept him intrigued and trying to make a better impression, he finally felt alive again after the fire.

They kept circling around each other for a couple of months before they even shared a kiss.

But Christopher was good to him. It was like calming all his years of danger and death, while still keeping his mind bright.

They never got to living together – both kept each other at bay. Christopher was gradually getting closer, but Peter would never be able to share his real story. Before it could become a real issue, if it was ever going to be, Peter found his powers back and left Paris without a word. What could he say?

And now he is killing those responsible for his family's death. Funny story with people's lives.

He freezes suddenly, hearing the sound of a car approaching. It's the middle of the night, and this part of Beacon Hills is not really popular even in the midday. He runs away.

Another car is blocking his way and he curses under the breath, rushing the other way and turning to the next street. He shifts again, hoping to speed up and barely notices a hunter aiming at him – he must have had a great training, if he keeps that calm now and moves so quietly.

Peter looks at his enemy just to stop dead on his track. He feels cold wash over him, staring disbelievingly at the man.

It's Christopher.

He should run away or, no, better kill the hunter, leaving no evidence behind, but he keeps still against everything. His bloodied claws are visible, the stains on his shirt, werewolf's blue eyes – there is no mistake he is the murderer.

He watches almost in slow motion when Christopher lowers the gun, eyeing him warily. They look at each other for a few seconds, yet it feels much longer, when Christopher hides the gun just to take out another one with normal bullets. The sight of it wakes Peter up from a daze and he runs away, hearing a shotgun in a distance.

Christopher was aiming in another direction.

 

6\. Derek

Derek keeps coming back in his mind to Stiles, even without the help of the texts. Stiles is funny, smart, and handsome, but most of all, lets Derek forget about the rest of his life. He is so different than anything Derek's ever seen or experienced, it's hard to believe they actually have met, are talking and have so much in common. Those are the dumbest little things – reading same books as children, commenting stupid ads, hunting mythical creatures as part of online communities.

He smiles brightly when he sees Stiles. The boy blushes under his intense gaze and Derek feels like kissing him as far as the reddened skin goes.

He chose the place with arcade games he remembers from childhood. Stiles grins at him brilliantly seeing them and he feels just that much better. They play some games like Pac-Man, car racing and a horror video game for two people where they keep killing off zombies. Theoretically he has werewolf senses and should be able to react faster than Stiles, but he is just as good.

'Years of experience', he explains to Derek with an open smile.

Whack-A-Mole turns out to be fun as well and after Stiles finishes his round Derek brush his fingers lightly along his back, getting around to the machine. God, Stiles is turned on by this, Derek isn't the only one attracted.

He lets Stiles go, though, and continues the game. They have a blast playing air hockey and Derek can feel Stiles' happiness alongside his own. It makes him almost giddy.

When they finish, Derek offers to take Stiles home since the Jeep is broken and they walk towards the Camaro.

'You were playing way too fast. How much time do you spend in that arcade?', asks Stiles.

'Not much nowadays. I used to come here when I was a child, but didn't have a chance to do it in New York'.

'I barely kept up with you', says Stiles, surprised.

'I think you're much better than give yourself credit for', Derek smiles at him and raises a hand to touch Stiles arm. The boy blushes again and smiles, but ducks his head under Derek's gaze. They get closer to Camaro and Derek wishes he could just pin Stiles to it and kiss him breathless. He keeps his hand on Stiles and wonders if he can just do that, or if he should leave Stiles his space. How does one choose? It's been so long since he dated anyone.

He decides to move his hand to Stiles' neck and turn to him, leaving the decision about what to do to Stiles. He can feel his arousal now and steps closer, letting his intentions be known for Stiles.

The boy bites his lip and it's getting just this more difficult to keep still.  
'Well, I did kill more zombies than you', he says finally and flashes Derek a smile before turning to the other side of the car.

'I told you there was an error with the machine', calls Derek after him.

'You said that just because the way zombies moved was physically impossible. What kind of argument is that?'.

'A true one'.

Stiles laughs and continues: 'They are monsters, what did you expect from them?'.

 

7\. Scott

Scott is freaked out. Too much has happened recently and it's taking a toll on him. It all started quite innocently – he was late to the bus that was supposed to take him back to Beacon Hills. It was the last one that day plus he didn't have enough money left for the ticket anyway. Still, the city wasn't that far away and he really wanted to see Allison the next day, and so decided to go on foot through the forest – it was the quickest way.

It was dark outside, but he was almost used to that sort of thing with Stiles around. Or that's what he thought – turns out going through the forest during the night, alone, hearing some rustling nearby can, uh, _alert_ you. Even when you can see most of what's around with the full moon out.

He definitely panicked, though, when a wolf jumped at him suddenly and bit his side. A wolf. In California.

Well, that was going to leave a scar.

He managed somehow to get back to his home, where his mom took care of him, perks of having a nurse as a parent. It was quite late, or early, by then but he still came to school. Definitely worth it – Allison was as beautiful as ever. Plus, he heard Lydia talking with her about a party in Lydia's house on Friday. Stiles will want to come because of Lydia... or would he? There was this Derek guy. Well, nevermind, they have to get to the party. It may be his chance with Allison since the previous plan 'Get Scott To Talk With Allison By Asking Her For A Book' (Stiles thought it up. Obviously) pretty much failed (Scott was so stressed he forgot the title). Well, Allison seemed to like Stiles and did lend him this mythology book, but Allison is friendly with everyone, and is nice to everyone. She smiles a lot and likes animals. Isn't she just perfect?

Anyway, the problem is, he hears _too much, too well._ He's never been the best player in lacrosse, certainly not as good as Jackson, but now he can run faster than anyone, throw the ball further than anyone and be stronger. Than anyone.

He pulls the door of his locker too hard and it stays in his hand instead of with the rest of the lockers.

Stiles looks at him incredulously. 'Dude, you're like Peter Parker'.

He spends the rest of his day being as careful as possible. He goes together with Stiles to Dr. Deaton, who takes one look at Scott before going to the back of his room. He takes some kind of powder and gives it to Stiles. 'If there are any troubles, use a bit of this. Not too much', he says.

'Troubles, like what? Not enough building material?', Stiles stares at him.

'You will know'.

So, that was kind of freaky as well.

Next morning Scott drowsily tries to open his jammed drawer, just to get irritated and jerk it stronger to himself. The drawer stays in his hand, separated from the rest. He is the new Peter Parker.

That's freaky. Again. It doesn't make any sense. He kind of expected his new powers to disappear after using them yesterday.

He meets Stiles in school, who tries to convince him that he is a werewolf ( _it was the bite, Scott!_ ).

When in reality, it could be just, uh, a growth spurt, no? Or, you know, this kind of things just happen when you're a teenager, your body feels different and all that... Or, actually, _who cares_? What's wrong with a miracle if it happens to you?

 

8\. Derek

It's been a couple of days for Derek since he has last seen Stiles, and it was a couple of days too much. He spent that time looking for Peter and trying to get used to their new, or old, however you name it, territory. He had finished his dissertation and sent it, now just waits for it to be graded and reviewed. Stiles said it was great, and Derek worked hard on it, so he's not too worried. He's done the additional tasks from other courses but it's not enough anymore to get his mind off things, not since he met with Stiles.

Because now, if he's not worried about Laura, Peter, himself, their inheritance, other packs, monsters, Deaton, his studies, he thinks about Stiles. He actually thinks about him more often than it looks like. Way more often.

So he finally gives up and under the excuse of looking for Peter again, which Laura doesn't seem to buy if her snicker is anything to go by, he goes off to the city. He has no idea when Stiles finishes his lessons but steers towards the cafe where he met him anyway. Stiles said it was close to his school, so there is his starting point. He wanders on the streets like a goofball, as Laura called him after seeing him flirting with Stiles.

Finally, he sees a bigger building in the distance and walks towards it, almost bumping on one of the students.

Who is a werewolf.

Is this really his life?

He grabs the guy close to him and growls, 'Who are you?'.

The boy tries to struggle with him, almost immediately using his supernatural strength. Either has no control or wants to kill him. Well, regardless of the cause they need to find a less populated place.

'You're going with me', he orders coldly the guy

'But, what? What are you-'.

With his hand still in the student's shirt, Derek starts walking away from the entrance. He doesn't care about the passer-byes and if anyone looks at them surprised he glares at the person as long as necessary. They seem to get a message.

He finds a desolated enough place and pins him to the wall.

'Who are you?', he asks one more time.

'What the hell do yo-', the boy starts. Derek's grip on the shirt gets tighter.

'Who are you?', he repeats. Again. Is he really this patient? The guy should be grateful.

'Scott McCall', the boy answers, finally. 'But what d-'.

'I have never heard of McCall pack. Which pack are you from?'.

'Pack? You mean,', he gets quiet for a second, ' like a sport team? Because I play -'.

'No, I mean which – pack – are you – from', Derek grits out.

The boy displays a whole range of emotions, starting from fear and surprise, through confusion, to anger.

'I have no idea what are you talking about', he says and struggles to get free from Derek's grip. Again, he starst using werewolf strength and actually briefly flashes his eyes.

'Don't shift on me!', hisses Derek. The boy has golden eyes, so at least he's not an alpha or a killer.That's actually more than can be said about Derek.

The boy just looks at him bewildered and Derek tries to calm himself down. Fails.

'You have no right to be here. This is Hale's territory'.

The boy frowns.

'No, it's a street that-'.

And with that, Derek has enough.

'I'm taking you to my alpha', he interrupts, determinated.

'Your what?'.

Derek looks at him and states, barely restraining himself at that point: 'The leader of the pack of werewolves, which both you and me happen to be'.

The guy keep staring at him.

'What?', he asks incredulously.

Derek turns and without the answer starts going to Laura, keeping the guy close enough so that any chance of running would be pointless.

'No, wait, okay, just, let me text my mom that I'll be home later, yeah?'.

 


	2. The Pockets' Maze

9\. Peter

Peter tried to delay his meeting with Laura and Derek for as long as possible. He knows how bad this idea is, when the hunters are looking for him and he needs any protection he can get. So finally, after a few days, realizing he only does this to not get killed, he visits Laura.

'Uncle Peter?', she asks astonished. They were looking for him ever since coming to Beacon Hills, yet really seeing him turns out to be unexpected.

'May I come in?', he raises an eyebrow at her.

She considers him for a while.

'Yes', she decides finally. Derek gives her an incredulous look. Seems like his nephew's against him.

They stand uncomfortable in the middle of the room and Peter lets himself gaze at them. They are such children still. It's sad he needs to go to them for protection. His life wasn't supposed to look like that. He sees Derek stepping nearby Laura – they have grown even closer during his time in Paris.

'Why are you here?', asks Laura. He turns to her, somewhat surprised. Her voice is calm but sure, and she goes straight to the point – that's more than he expected.

'There are hunters in Beacon Hills'. This time they look at him, taken aback. Derek turns sharply to Laura.

'Scott', he says, suddenly mad.

Laura frowns. 'No, I think that's just a coincidence. He didn't know anything'.

Derek keeps silent, but doesn't seems convinced.

'Scott?', inquires Peter.

'Scott McCall, he just got bitten by a rogue werewolf. This alpha is probably the one behind the murders'.

They have no idea what's going on on their territory. Pathetic.

'Anyways, I have to go to the hunters to form an alliance with them. I asked the Verlain's pack about the rogue werewolf and they said he just crossed the Preserve. He should be somewhere around Beacon Hills now'.

'They didn't catch him?'.

'He was really fast and strong for a savage werewolf. He could have been earlier the alpha of Trout's pack, but they were supposedly killed by hunters'.

Turns out it's not just Laura and Derek failing to behave competently. Peter hears a phone buzzing and turns to Derek, who opens the text. It's just for a second, but Peter can see his expression relaxing before putting on an impassive mask. And that's interesting – Laura doesn't even notice it, so it must have been happening for a while. Peter will have to check the person that got his nephew affected even after everything he's been through.

'Uncle Peter, do you want to stay here?', asks Laura. Derek stares at him, doing nothing to hide his unwillingness to the idea. Peter understands it – apparantly noone can stand his companionship nowadays.

'Thank you', he declines politely. Just to ask himself why would he decline politely _Laura_ , Laura who's still struggling with the idea of her being the alpha, when it came so easily to Talia.

He knows it's the time for them to ask him about everything, but he won't talk. He waits for the inevitable questions, just to see Laura nod, seemingly lost in thoughts..

There is nothing more to say, so he turns and goes out, hoping to forget everything and still his mind until there is nothing anymore, no uncertainty, no fire, no Christopher.

 

10\. Derek

Laura wants Derek to train Scott. He objects. Laura doesn't care. He trains Scott.

He turns out to be a better fighter than Derek expected – Derek wins, but that is mostly thanks to his experience, as much as he didn't want it.

One time, Scott almost wins, but at the last moment Derek manages to slip through, turn to Scott and pin him, his claws extended a little. Scott keeps giving him weird looks later and Derek just knows it's because of his momentary loss of control and Scott's satisfaction about his own abilities. It just makes Derek even more resistant to Scott.

Laura loves him, though – he is like a puppy for her and she starts to feel more like alpha around him. Having a younger, unsure person next to you can bring out your leadership abilities, as it seems.

When Laura visited Verlain's pack, Derek and Scott went to the forest, hoping to find some kind of trace leading to the werewolf that bit the teenager. They don't find anything, though. Still, Scott's getting better at controlling his shift and says he doesn't use his supernatural powers at school. Laura snorts at the obvious lie and Derek stares him down – protecting their secret is vital now that they are so weak. He doesn't have the best relation with Scott.

 

11\. Stiles

Scott turns popular following his successes at lacrosse and even starts talking with Allison a bit. He's never been happier. Stiles tries to find himself in the new social group, the one including always unattainable earlier Lydia Martin. He's been in love with her most of his life and now, that he may have an actual chance to at least be friends with her, Derek appeared.

Turns out their meeting last time was a date. Surprise.

Still, Scott pressures him to go to the party on Friday, so he comes along, just to be left on his own as soon as Scott spots Allison. They talk, they dance, they laugh. Okay, Scott's getting a girlfriend. Stiles looks around, wondering what's the chance of seeing someone with whom he could spend some time (it's saddeningly low), when he sees Lydia dancing with Jackson. He doesn't like the sight.

He opens his phone, quite desperately at this point trying to just occupy himself with something and opens a new text from Derek.

They spend the whole night exchanging messages.

 

12\. Peter

Peter checks Stiles' background. Sheriff's son, great choice, Derek. Scott's close friend, and surely it's Scott the newly bitten werewolf. Apart from that, there is nothing out of ordinary about the boy. Christopher was -

Yes, Christopher _was_.

 

13\. Laura

Laura decides to meet with Christopher and Allison Argent... or Allison and Christopher Argent a few days after Peter's visit. She goes alone, but tells Derek to stay with Scott in their apartment and be ready to meet in the Argent's house if they will want them present.

'Good morning. My name is Laura Hale, the alpha of the Hale's pack', she says to middle-aged man.

He nods to her, without exchanging handshakes. 'Chris Argent. Come on in'.

'Would you like to drink something?'.

'No, thank you. I would like to ask for an alliance between the hunters and the Hale's pack in Beacon Hills'.

Chris was just about to answer to that, when a girl came in. She looked at Laura and turned to Chris, angry.

'Why didn't you call me?'.

'Allison-', he started, but she interrupted him, looking back to Laura and stating, 'My name is Allison Argent. I'm the leader of the hunters in Beacon Hills. Who are you?'.

'Laura Hale. The alpha of the Hale's pack'.

'You want to form an alliance with us?'.

'Yes'.

They discuss further the conditions of the alliance, Allison doing her best to lead the conversation despite her father's reluctance.

'Can we meet the rest of your pack?'.

'Yes. Two of my betas can come here in a few minutes. The third one, my uncle, likes to stay independent, but he also lives here'.

'Please call them, we'd like to meet them', says Allison.

Laura is pretty content with the meeting. She just formed an alliance, after all, and besides, she met a neighbouring pack, Peter visited. She really didn't expect the drama that played before her, when Allison saw Scott. And the whole shitstorm after that.

 

14\. Stiles

Scott's unavailable again. Stiles knows that it has something to do with werewolf stuff, but that's about the extend of it. He tried to ask Scott for more, but he just kept shaking his head and saying that he can't tell anything. It's weird, how they keep hanging out at school just to stay away outside of it. It's never been like this before.

And what exactly does werewolf stuff mean? Didn't Scott got popular thanks to his werewolf abilities? Normally, if you get popular but have this awkward best friend, you ask him to keep away from yourself at school but you still talk when it's just you two. So, what, Scott mistook the concept? He makes those strange errors sometimes.

On the other hand, Scott wouldn't lie to him about still being best friends, right?

He checks his phone in case Scott actually called him, but there is nothing. He remembers texting Derek yesterday, though, and seeing Lydia with Jackson, and were feelings always this complicated? Shouldn't it all be simple, you like someone, you are with him, you don't, you avoid him?

He goes down the stairs, lost in thoughts, and sees their table covered with some articles, papers and all the sheriff-y stuff from his dad. It's about the recent two murders in town, but also the killing of Allison's mother and aunt.

'Hey, Dad'.

'Hey, you had fun last night?'.

Stiles thinks about sitting with his phone, waiting for Derek's response, watching others dance.

'Yeah, it was surprisingly nice', he says truthfully.

'Good'.

'Is this about those two murders in town?', Stiles asks, pointing at the table.

'Yes', his dad sighs. 'There must be something... I just can't see'.

'Huh', Stiles nods. Then he notices one of the article's headline about Hale fire. He frowns. Didn't he hear the name somewhere?

He freezes. Of course he has: derek.hale@gmail.com.

 

15\. Derek

Derek didn't really like Scott. Depressed Scott was just impossible to live with.

'I need to be human again', he says to Laura, all big eyes and desperate look. Pathetic.

Laura sighs. 'I know it's hard on you now, after what happened with Allison, but -'.

'It's not just that', Scott shakes his head. 'I can't tell anyone about being a werewolf, even my mom or Stiles-'.

'Stiles?', interjects Derek.

'He is my best briend'.

Well, fuck. How come he only gets to know this now? Oh, right, as soon as Scott tried to talk, he would bail out or fight with him. Right.

'Scott, I know it's difficult now, but-', Laura tries again. She doesn't seem surprised about Stiles part, probably heard about it already. Derek frowns. And she didn't tell him?

Well, come to think of it, does it really change anything? Maybe Derek should just try more to be on good terms with Scott...

He looks at Scott. No.

'Is there any way I can turn human again?'.

Derek grimaces.

'There is', starts Laura carefully, 'but I'm not sure if it will really work. You have to kill the alpha that have bitten you'.

If Derek were to introspect himself, he would have understood why he doesn't like Scott that much. It's actually really simple – he was just like Scott before he met Kate. Scott, in misery because Allison can't love him if he is a werewolf, Scott, who is determinded to be human again, even with his great talent to fight which would've helped so much in any battle, still so _idealistic_. It's like a sick joke. Especially since Derek wants nothing more than be human and forget anything supernatural. And yet he only has his distractions, studies and Stiles.

 

16\. Allison

Allison's parents divorced one year ago. She was living with her mother and her father's sister, an odd combination, but she's always loved her aunt Kate and it was mainly because of her that she decided to cohabit with her mother rather than father. She knew that her aunt would encourage her interest, archery – she certainly didn't know it meant shooting werewolves.

She didn't want to hunt at first, and her mother would let her hang back, just learn how to drive the operation. Kate wanted her to engage actively, learn from experience and all that. Allison stayed hesitant for the first few months, but she was spending so much time around her mother, aunt and other hunters, she eventually started acting as well.

She wasn't doing much, but it was thanks to her that some operations went smoother. Language, who would have thought?, was quite important, she could see that now. They weren't killing werewolves, they were conducting operations. Werewolves were not people, but monsters – hunters were just protecting humans.

Her mother and aunt got killed in one of the operations, in which Allison wasn't taking part. Her father came to Beacon Hills especially for her, leaving his old life behind. He wanted the same for her – and so suddenly Allison was being treated like a child. Chris wouldn't hear anything about being a hunter, definitely wouldn't agree for her to be their leader in Beacon Hills – even though that was the tradition.

She missed aunt Kate and her mom, because at the end of the day, they would take care of her. But she missed stability more. Werewolves were bad, killing them was good. It was a simple life, even if it was never really her. She could continue that.

But she met Scott, so sweet and gentle, full of warm feelings for her which were never really her parents' thing. He was nothing like a monster.

Of course, she knew somewhere even earlier that it can't be possible for the werewolves to all be evil. She saw them taking care of each other, crying for their loss. But she didn't have place for that – she could either question everything around her or just go with it, forgetting uncomfortable things. She never really left her doubts behind though, and now the evidence of all the wrong she's done was staring at her so sadly.

Lydia just raised an eyebrow when Allison glared at her – they were supposed to come shopping to cheer her up. The 'just two of them' implied. There was also Scott's friend, Stiles, who started talking as soon as the atmosphere grew heavy and haven't stopped since then. Yes, he was talking all the time. Allison closed off to herself and went after the group, trying not to look at Scott as much as he kept looking at her.

It couldn't last forever, though. Stiles said, desperate for any topic now, that he has a date soon and Lydia asked him what he is going to wear. Stiles gazed at her, surprised.

'Wear?'.

'Yeah'.

'Well, does it matter? Something similar to what I have now'.

This time Lydia looked at him incredulously.

'Okay, change of plans', she decided. 'We are going to choose Stiles' outfit for his date', she said to everyone.

It was as good a plan as any in that situation. Stiles tried on the trousers fitting him perfectly and looked at himself in the mirror.

'Don't I look kinda... uh... gay?'.

Lydia stared him down.

'Right...'.

Scott frowned. 'Well, isn't that a good thing? It is a gay date'.

Stiles turned to him, ready to answer, just to frown, make a face, try to answer again and fail again.

'I think you should buy those, Stiles', said Lydia.

'I guess I can wear my Batman tee with them', he shrugged.

Lydia turned to him, incredulous again. 'No, Stiles. You are going to wear a tee I choose for you', she said. 'Is that clear?'.

'Uhm, uh, yeah. Sure'.

'Try this one'.

'But, it's pink'.

'It's gay', Scott grinned at him.

Allison smiled at that. She really missed Scott, missed being a normal teenager, wanted that kind of life.

Lydia went to look for more shirts with Stiles, and Allison looked at Scott, both left behind.

'My aunt always told me that werewolves are monsters', she started.

Scott's head shoot up at her voice and gazed at her, wide-eyed.

'I don't know if we can be together, but if you want to try, even after everything I tell you, then I guess I want to try as well'.

Scott's face lit up and he nodded.

 

17\. Stiles

The second date was amusement park. Wasn't that just sweet? Derek was awesome, funny and listening to him, keeping up with the flow of his words. Stiles didn't ask about the fire, it was Derek's decision if he wanted to tell him. Besides, this afternoon everything was great. Scott kept telling him that he is not going out with Allison, but they were talking all the time and were really close for friends. They would start dating any time now. Stiles was sure, ever since he came back from shopping, that he was, in fact, in love with Derek. He couldn't think of Lydia as anything more than a friend ever since he actually got to know her. His dad looked at him knowinglybefore he went on a date, and if not sort of embarassing, it was all great.

They have just finished their ice creams and were heading back to Derek's car, sun setting behind them, that Stiles felt how much he wanted to keep this moment.

'You had a good day?', asked Derek, smiling a bit.

'Yeah', Stiles answered. 'You?'.

'Derek's smile grew broader.

'I guess you are after winning this 'I like books' pillow. It's so nerdy, you know?'.

'You're just jealous', answered Derek with a smug smile.

'That was a weird idea, actually, wasn't it? You need a jock to win a nerdy pillow, but a jock wouldn't want such a nerdy pillow. They were waiting just for you to win this nerdy pillow'.

'If you say nerdy pillow once again-', started Derek.

'Then what?', Stiles cocked an eyebrow at him, grinning, standing near the car's door.

Derek turned to him, hand on his neck like last time, closing the distance between them. Derek breathed in, brushing his nose on Stiles' revealed arm.

'Then I might just kiss you', said Derek softly, looking at Stiles.

God, he was so turned on, he felt like letting Derek do whatever he want, but-

isn't that going too fast? Stiles wasn't even sure if he was gay and if he liked Derek until recently. Was that really okay to just-

Derek swiped his mouth, still closed though, on Stiles' neck and his defences have pretty much broken. He gripped Derek's arm and looked up to his eyes, which flashed blue.

Derek kissed softly his neck, just below his ear, and even though Stiles knew it had to be a trick of light or something, he kept coming back to it. He could feel Derek's warmth so dictinctly now. Wasn't Derek always warm? And surprisingly strong, with great reflexes-

He tensed suddenly.

'You are a werewolf', he stated quietly. 'You're a fucking werewolf, that's why your eyes change, you are so good at video games and that's how you got your nerdy pillow', he said shakily.

Derek looked at him. 'Stiles, I-'.

'No, you fucking wait. When did you plan on telling me? Were you even planning to?', he asked, exasperated.

Derek breathed in slowly. 'No', he said quietly.

Stiles looked at him, the silence spreading between them.

'Guess I'm coming home on my own, then', Stiles turned away.

 


	3. The Pockets' Contents

18\. Laura

Just as the situation with Scott calmed down – Allison decided to still give it a go, so Laura chose to like her – Derek came back from his date all gloomy.

'He realised suddenly that I was a werewolf and I – Laura-', he stopped, tried to compose himself. 'I think I was like Kate', he finished so quietly, Laura wasn't sure of the words.

She frowned at him, uncomprehending. 'Why would you?...'.

'I'm older, I tried to take things faster than he was ready to, and I kept thinking of him just as a distraction', he let out in one breath. Derek paused, breathing in and out. 'I was never serious about him. He was just such a normal teenager, and I wanted that normal for myself, and here he comes with his you're a werewolf and next thing I know, he's gone'.

'How did he know you were a werewolf?'.

'I don't know! He wasn't supposed to know _anything_!'.

'...Derek', started Laura carefully.

'I know', he interjected.

Laura could almost see his guilt rolling out of him and sighed. There was just always something, wasn't there?

 

19\. Stiles

Stiles spend the next day buried in the articles, papers and evidences his father managed to gather. His dad didn't know about werewolves, though, that's why it didn't make any sense for him.

He went through everything earlier, and now he was almost sure of his theory.

He was wondering if he should call Scott and let him know that Derek is a werewolf, but Scott was probably spending the last weeks with him and Laura, that's why he was unavailable that often. He learnt to control his powers so fast – he had troubles only the first two days. And later, just when he started being busy, he was okay.

It doesn't matter now, anyway.

 

20\. Peter

Peter was just going through Beacon Hills when he felt the faint trace of a werewolf he's never met earlier. He went after it, dialling Laura's number.

 

21\. Derek

Laura called Scott and Derek immediately. She went on to contact the Argents – one of the condition of their alliance. Scott connected with Stiles for Derek's relief.

'Stiles? Listen, I need you to stay home tonight. Do you uderstand? There is something going on, so just stay with your father. I will call my mom in a minute'.

'What? You want me to stay home? Scott, that's not-'

'I'm serious, Stiles. It's not something you can do anything about'.

Stiles fell silent, and when he started talking again it was on a different topic.

'Scott, I went through those two killings in town, and I think the killer of the recent two was a werewolf, somehow connected to the Hales. The werewolf, or a human, but I think it was a werewolf as well, who killed Allison's family, he was a different one'.

'You mean, there are two werewolves killing people?'.

'Yeah'.

'Shit'.

'Yeah'.

 

22\. Stiles

Stiles put his phone down and remembered how Scott told him to stay home. Scott! He was so angry he decided at once to do exactly the opposite.

But what _could_ he do?

He looked around in his room until he spotted the powder that Deaton gave him. Just when Scott turned werewolf.

'Dad? You are staying home today?'.

'Yes, why?'.

'Well, Scott said that his mom wanted to try out this recipe for pie, and we have those red apples that Mr. Jonas gave us...'.

'You want to take them to her?'.

Stiles almost facepalmed.

'No, I thought she could come here, because I wanted to go with Scott to our friends'.

His dad looked at him.

'Is something wrong?'.

God, his dad was too observant.

'No, well, I wasn't that close with Scott recently and thought today would be, you know...', he shrugged.

His dad nodded.

Stiles called Scott back, still not feeling right with what he said.

 

23\. Peter

Peter found the rogue alpha hiding in the old warehouse on the outskirts of the town. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait for Laura to come with Derek and Scott, more fit to fight than him, and hid.

They came much sooner than he expected. They were prepared as well – Derek moved to bind the werewolf, Scott coming slowly with him, Laura on the other side. They must have been training all the time since coming to Beacon Hills. However, the alpha was really strong for being left without a pack for so long. Scott was growing unstable and angrier the closer they got to the alpha.

'You bit me', he said shakily, looking straight at the werewolf. 'You turned me into this-'.

'Scott!', called Laura.

Peter barely had time to see how one word from his alpha calmed the boy down before he noticed the alpha moving to Laura.

He didn't have time to think it through – he reacted on his instinct.

He probably knew it earlier, that with years to come, Laura would become a great alpha. But back then, after the fire, he couldn't think of years, he couldn't _focus_. There was only two lost children before him, one of them their supposed leader, when it should be Talia.

He slashed the alpha just before he could hurt Laura.

 

24\. Peter

It was enough for Derek and Scott to move in and bind the alpha. He was still struggling and the rope wasn't going to suffice. That was the stuff emissaries usually thought about and planned out. What was Deaton doing?

The Argents came in and Peter stood further in the back, looking anywhere but at Christopher. He seemed busy, arguing with Allison, not the first time, according to what Peter managed to gather earlier.

'What do you want to do with him, Allison?'.

'First, question him. Get from him what he had done'.

'And then?'.

'Can't we leave him to the police?'.

'It's a rogue werewolf, he seems mentally unstable. The hunters are supposed to take care of those kind of issues'.

'I won't kill him'.

'Then I will'.

'I need to kill him, to become human again', interjected Scott.

_Is this a contest? Wild West simulation?_

In that moment, another teenager entered the warehouse, Stiles. Peter grimaced. This whole situation looked like an YA fantasy novel.

 

25\. Peter

Stiles didn't look at anyone really, just came to the alpha and put the mountain ash barrier around the alpha.

'Stiles? What are you doing here?', asked Scott.

'Did you honestly thought that I will stay home when you're here?'.

'Well, you're not a werewolf-'.

'Nope, I'm human, and that's why I can use this'.

Scott frowned. 'This building powder from Deaton?'.

'Dude, it's mountain ash. Weren't you training?'.

'Oh, that's mountain ash too? Huh', Scott pondered.

'You told Stiles everything?', Laura turned to Scott.

'No. He realised on his own that I'm a werewolf, and I didn't tell him anything else'.

'Scott's clean. He said that he couldn't tell me anything. But I understood yesterday that Derek was a werewolf and it kind of made sense that you both would train Scott', Stiles shrugged.

'Stiles-', Derek started.

'Fuck off'.

Peter looked at the boy. He liked his attitude.

'Dude', said Scott, wounded. 'That's Derek?'.

'Yeah', Stiles murmured grudgingly.

'Dude', Scott made a weird face. 'It's Derek Hale', he said as if it explained everything. Stiles didn't look at him.

'Stiles, Deaton gave you mountain ash?', asked Laura.

'Yeah, just when Scott turned to be a werewolf'.

_So that's what Deaton's planned._

'Right, dude, I asked you to stay at home tonight', complained Scott. Yes, complained.

'Oh, come on, I wasn't sure if Allison's dad will want to help you'.

'You do fuck his daughter', supplied Peter to Scott, always ready to help.

'Okay, alright', stated Laura. 'We will talk about all this later, first, we need to deal with him', she said, looking at the binded werewolf.

 

26\. Peter

'What's your name?', asked Laura.

The alpha started laughing. 'I told them my name, but they didn't care... I said, it's Kilgore Trout, the alpha of the Trout pack, but they killed everyone'. He paused. 'Her name was Lizaveta, but they didn't know. They don't know, when you're dead'.

Laura stared at the alpha for a while.

'Did you kill two men here, in Beacon Hills?'.

'I don't know what I did'.

'Do you remember what were you doing in Beacon Hills?'.

'I killed them, I think. It could be. It was all blood then. First it was them, then it was me'. He laughs again. 'I killed the hunters'.

'You killed the hunters?', repeated Christopher.

'I killed the hunters. I got a necklace. Because she killed Lizaveta. She shouldn't have. Lizaveta was gentle. No other word, just gentle', said the werewolf, looking somewhere in the distance. He turned to look at Laura. 'She wasn't the alpha'.

'What kind of necklace?', asked Allison quietly.

'Will you kill me?', he asked her mildly.

'No, I-'.

'You probably should', he said indifferently, showing a silver necklace with a werewolf and a star.

Allison kept looking at it. 'It's aunt Kate's', she said barely audible.

'Your aunt, was she blonde, in her twenties?', asked Peter.

'Yeah', answered Allison.

'Your pack killed someone earlier', said Christopher. It was the first time Peter has seen him this angry.

The alpha stayed quiet.

'You must have killed someone earlier for the hunters to attack your pack!', repeated Christopher, shaking now.

The alpha laughed. 'I think I killed them. Revenge. There was a lot of blood. I didn't like it'.

'The Code-', started Christopher again.

'They didn't care abut the Code', interjected Allison. 'They were... We were just killing werewolves. Because they were monsters. They would kill someone soooner or later'.She paused to take a breath. 'The first time I heard about the Code it was from you'.

Christopher stared at her, disbelieving.

'So, uh, can I ask him something too?', Stiles spoke up. 'You only killed the hunters that killed your pack?'.

'Yes, there is not much point in killing', the alpha answered lightly.

'I knew it! There were two werewolves after all, and one of them has something to do with the Hale fire', Stiles said quickly.

'With the Hale fire?', repeated Laura.

Peter waited for Christopher to point at him, say something, or at least _look at him_. Christopher continued to eye Laura and the binded werewolf.

Peter sighed. 'That was me'. He turned to Laura. 'I killed those two men, because they were the ones responsible for the fire. I won't go after anyone else, though, since Kate Argent, the woman with the necklace, is dead. She was the one that planned everything'.

'Kate?', repeated Derek.

Peter ignored him. 'Now we just need to ask about the bite'.

 

27\. Scott

'Was it you that turned me into a werewolf? Was it you that bit me?', asked Scott.

'It was – full moon?'.

'Yeah', answered Scott, uncertain how to behave.

'I don't – it was – it could be me. I don't remember. Lizaveta remembered for me, but she's gone'.

Laura looked at Scott, worried.

The boy continued to stare at the alpha Trout. He couldn't move, just kept on thinking how he talked with Allison just because he's heard about the party. If he didn't turn into a werewolf, would they ever dance? Go to school together? Sit to learn in a library?

'You killed my family', said Chris Argent quietly.

The werewolf smiled. ' _It ends like this: ''Poo-tee-weet?''_ '.

Chris took out his gun and shoot the alpha.


	4. The Pockets Emptying

28\. Scott

'Stiles and Laura said this Hummingbird Cake here is good. You want to try it?'.

'Sure'. Allison smiled, squeezing his hand.

'Laura said that soon I could tell my mom, and Stiles his dad, about everything'.

'That's great. Because your pack's getting stronger?'.

'Yeah, it will make things easier'.

'How do you think they will react?'.

'They are closer now, you know? My mom and the Sheriif. Stiles said it was the pie or something. So it should be okay, they are not alone at least. What about you? You're keeping the necklace?'.

'Yes. It belonged to the family. I don't think I will ever wear it, but I want to keep it'.

'And... how are you, after all of that?'.

'I'm good. I told my dad everything. He will come around, I guess. It will get better'.

'So, you're fine with me, like that?'.

'I am. I am, now. You should talk with Stiles, though'.

'He won't talk with me about it'.

'Then talk with Derek?'.

'He's not the kind of person you talk with'.

'I thought it was better between you two'.

'Well, he said I was going to become a decent fighter and he doesn't run away as soon as I start talking, so I guess it's a start'.

'He's rather closed?'.

'Completely. And if I ever say something about Stiles he gets all miserable. Laura's worried too, but she has no idea what to do'.

'What about that other man... Peter? I think my dad met him earlier, but didn't know he was a werewolf'.

'It was weird. He lost his powers when he attacked Laura after the fire, but after a year became a werewolf again. Deaton said magic can get like that'.

'Really?'.

'Yeah, that's apparently how Stiles used mountain ash. It was magic too. He is training with Deaton now'.

'I still think you should talk with Derek'.

'He still has this nerdy pillow in his room. He gets gloomy just looking at it, because he got it when he was on a date with Stiles'.

'He is pining'.

'He is making me uncomfortbale'.

Alisson just looked at him and Scott was done, defenseless.

'Okay, I will talk with him. But first, I need some sugar to prepare mentally'.

Later that afternoon, when he was trying to come up with the best way to say something to Derek, nothing seemed right. That's how Scott decided to go with the simplest thing.

'Stiles isn't happy, and you're miserable. You need to talk', he said determined to Derek.

Derek glared at him.

'Please. Okay? Please'.

 

29\. Stiles

'Scott wanted me to talk to you and I owe him', said Derek, looking at the ground. He was like a personification of 'guilt' and 'bad idea'.

'I don't owe you', deflected Stiles.

Derek didn't answer, looking down all the time. Stiles stopped pretending to be reading Deaton's book, one denying a concept of monsters, since you can understand another if you so much as try to take his perspective. That part was several pages ago. He had no idea what the book was trying to convey now.

'You're lucky my dad's not home'.

Nothing. Stiles sighed.

'Look, I'm sorry. I know that you couldn't tell me that you're a werewolf, okay? I get it. But it just felt like I'm so _weak_ compared to you, and you were so intense, I thought you were just going to take advantage of me', Stiles said quickly. He was blushing. 'I feel like an idiot. I just really liked you and thought it could be something serious'.

'I liked you, too. I just didn't know that then'. Derek briefly closed his eyes. Laura and Scott were right, he needed to say everything.

And so he did.

 

30\. Derek

'You were supposed to be my distraction, to keep me with normal life, and then you come telling me I'm a werewolf, putting mountain ash and holding hypothesis about murders'. Derek shrugged. 'I underestimated you. You are much greater than I could ever hope and I – I'm just sorry for everything'.

Stiles frowned. 'So?...'.

Derek looked up at him, not understanding.

'You – what do you plan now?'.

'I should stay with Laura for now, but later I want to continue my studies-'.

'Oh God, not the point. I mean, okay, good to hear, but-', Stiles stopped suddenly, gazing at Derek. 'Oh, right. You don't want to be with me', he says.

Derek stares at him. 'That – that's a possibility?'.

Stiles frowned. 'Well, yeah, obviously. I told you... or I didn't. Okay', he bit his lip. 'I like you Derek, with _everything_ '.

'Do you still feel weak?', asked Derek softly.

Stiles smiled at him. 'No'.

Derek looked down. 'I understand if you want to go slowly, or start as friends, or-'.

'Uhm, about that', Stiles interjected. 'I don't want to go slowly', he said, looking straight into Derek's eyes.

'Stiles-'.

He stood up from his desk and came to Derek slowly, not breaking the eye contact, to kiss him gently. Derek made a sound deep in his throat, but Stiles just continued. It wasn't quite enough and Derek grabbed Stiles' hip, pressing their bodies, Stiles kept one of his hands in Derek's hair, the other on his arm. Derek could feel Stiles warmth, almost not believing it was happening.

He broke the kiss just to pant, 'Stiles, are you sure-'.

Stiles gripped his arm tightly. 'Yes, Derek, don't treat me like I'm fucking unattainable. I want to be here, with you, with everything. I told you', he said, clutching to the other man.

Still keeping Stiles, Derek shuffled to lean him against the wall, pressing them together. Stiles was so responsive, licking and touching him, arching his back when Derek teased his nipples, sliding his arms along Derek's back, under the shirt, moving his hips, trying to get just enough friction, their kiss turning messy and frantic.

They breathed heathily, still loosely hugging each other. Stiles grinned at Derek brighter than anything he's ever seen.

And this simple thing made him want to accept everything, the way the teenager did, just including werewolves and magic to everything that was his. If it was with Stiles, and Laura, he could always try. With Scott as well, he admitted to himself, didn't he turn different than he expected? Even with Peter and Argents – the way Peter saved Laura, Allison going out in spite of her family with Scott, Chris Argent's abiding the Code, it was against his image of them. He was wrong, but maybe now he could build his life again, anew, with more people around this time. Keeping so many secrets against the world was hard, but now he could at least share it.

 

31\. Peter

Peter was fine for now. It wouldn't last long, probably. He would visit Laura, Derek and Scott occassionally, he started writing for a newspaper again. He was holding up. Still, back in Paris he felt like it was good enough to just live. But now, how long could he stay without any point, goal?

He was shopping when he saw Christopher. An honest mistake. The man noticed him as well.

'Are we on a greeting terms?', asked Peter lightly. Appearing more confident than he felt was his standard strategy.

'I would say so'.

'How are you, then?'.

Christpher raised an eyebrow at him.'I never painted you as one for small talk'.

Peter smiled a bit. Christopher could always surprise him.

'Unusual circumstances, you see. Is the warehouse where we interrogated and killed the rogue werewolf all cleaned up and in good use?'.

'That's more like our conversations, yes'.

Peter saw Christopher smile as well, and the only thing he could think about was how long it's been since he regarded it.

Peter sighed. Trying to be honest, finally, could be refreshing, maybe even satisfying in a long run. Wasn't it Nietzsche that said, _If you have a great deal to put in them, a day will have a hundred pockets_?

'I take it you heard my story from Laura'.

'Yes'.

They stayed silent for a while.

'If it's possible, I would like to meet you tonight', said Christopher.

'I will relay it to Laura'.

'I meant just you'.

And this time in the small shop in Beacon Hills, in the aisle with fucking carts, was the single most intense moment in Peter's life. He could not tear his eyes from Christopher, hope blooming in him.

'Yes. I will come', he stated finally, still watching Christopher in wonder.

Because maybe, just maybe after all that happened it's still possible to live. If they are together, and if they still have family left, maybe they can find their everyday life good enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting this far :)


End file.
